


Everything's gonna be Albright

by ClaraLuna98



Category: Buzzfeed Unsolved (Web Series)
Genre: Albright College, Daddy Kink, Fluff, Ghosts, M/M, Smut, like three links come up, literally just google Albright College Ghosts, or is it???????, proposal, the various ghosts tag is a joke, there are ghosts on my damn campus, there's also an engagement, they gon fuck, this is extremely self indulgent, yes these stories are real I have proof
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-21
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-04 23:21:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,315
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12781842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClaraLuna98/pseuds/ClaraLuna98
Summary: Shane and Ryan spend the night searching the haunted buildings of Albright College. And they find more than they expected





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a very self indulgent fic because my college is very haunted and Shane and Ryan need to come and check this shit out.

“I don’t like this Shane.” Ryan shook his head as they walked through the building. “I really don’t like this.” 

“When do you ever?” Shane chuckled. The pair was investigating Albright College for their new episode of Unsolved. It was rumored that several of the buildings on the campus were haunted, and, Ryan being Ryan, he set his eyes right on it for their next season. 

“I’m serious Shane.” They were currently in the campus’s psych building. “Something feels wrong here.”

“It’s a school building.” Shane noted. “It might just be that.”

“You heard that girl.” Ryan argued. “She literally can’t stand up in one of the rooms in here.” Before they had begun their investigation, they had spoken with a group of students who had experienced bizarre happenings. Most of which they had experienced in this building. 

“How is that proof of ghosts?” 

“Can you find another explanation for it?” 

“She was drunk and fell.”

“She said it was like one in the afternoon.” 

“People day drink, Ryan. This is a college. She also swore she could hear ghosts.” Ryan rolled his eyes at his boyfriend and began climbing the stairs to the third floor. 

“It’s called clairaudience and it’s a real thing.” He paused suddenly. “Did you hear that?”

“Hear what?” Shane asked. “All I hear is you defending nonsense as usual.” 

“I heard a scream.” Ryan’s eyes widened, scanning the area around him.

“It’s probably a student studying. I’d scream too.” 

“The building is closed off to students Shane. And, you didn’t hear it.” 

“I’m sure there’s a logical explanation for it.” Shane rested his hand on the small of Ryan’s back in an attempt to calm his panicked boyfriend. “Let’s keep going.” Ryan took a deep breath and continued up the stairs. 

“They said the third floor has the most activity in the building.” Ryan informed him. “That’s where the room is.” 

“Why do people think this building is haunted again?”

“Well, there’s a decent chunk of it’s history that is completely unknown from when it belonged to an Evangelical seminary.” Ryan explained. “The third floor is where they perform psych experiments. Like demonstrating the effects of colorblindness. Students, teachers, and security guards all have reported experiencing unexplained noises, pressure changes, and cold and hot spots.” 

“They’re probably just tired.”

“Do you really have to negate everything I say?”

“Wouldn’t be Unsolved if I didn’t.” They made it to the third floor, and Ryan paused in front of the doors. “Scared?” 

“I’m fine.” Ryan lied. Shane chuckled.

“I’ll go first.” He kissed his boyfriend on the cheek and pushed through the door. Ryan following close behind. Red in the face from the on camera PDA. It’s not like they’d never kissed on camera, but Ryan didn’t think he’d ever get used to being so open about their relationship. 

“So, where is this room she was talking about?” Shane asked. 

“Right here.” The hallway was small, and the room in question was right across from the stairwell. 

“Let’s go then.” Shane pushed Ryan into the room. Much to the displeasure of the smaller man. They stepped into the room and Ryan immediately felt strange. It was possible that he was imagining it, but the room felt heavier. He felt like he was being pushed down.

“Ya know Ryan, I think she was telling the truth.” Shane said. “It’s kinda hard to stand in here.” 

“Do my ears deceive me?” Ryan turned to face Shane. “Did the great Shane Madej…” He stopped, his breath caught in his throat.

He saw Shane down on a knee, a ring box in his hand. 

“Surprise.” He said. “I guess I could have thought of something a bit more romantic, but I couldn’t wait anymore. So, will you marry me?” 

“You lanky bastard.” Ryan whispered, a smile on his face. 

“Should I take that as a yes?” Ryan nodded. Tears forming in his eyes. 

“Of course it’s a yes you idiot.” Shane was on his feet before Ryan could finish his sentence. Slipping the ring onto his finger and pulling him into his arms. “You’re an asshole.” He said into Shane’s neck. The smile audible in his voice. 

“I couldn’t resist.” Ryan lifted his head, catching Shane’s lips with his own. The camera and sound guys cheering them on. 

“It was clever.” Ryan granted. Shane kissed him gently. “We should get back to the video.” Shane nodded in agreement, letting go of Ryan. 

“So what’s the plan?” Shane asked. “A little spirit box action? Take some EVP recordings?” 

“EVP recording.” Ryan replied, pulling the device out of his bag. “The girl said she left her phone alone in here for a little while but wasn’t sure if she caught anything cuz her friends were too loud.” 

“Yeah that recording was kind of bullshit.” 

“It was kind of ridiculous. Some of her friends were probably drunk.” 

“I buy it.” Ryan placed the device on the table in the small room. He turned on the recorder and looked back at Shane. "We ready?"


	2. Chapter 2

After finding little to no evidence in the psych building, they moved on to another building. This one having more stories behind it. 

“This building used to be a wartime infirmary.” Ryan told Shane. “Then a house. When it was bought by the school it was turned into a woman’s dorm. Now it’s for classrooms and offices.”

“So what ghosties we dealing with?” Shane asked, a smirk in his voice. 

“A girl killed herself in the bathroom on the third floor.” Ryan explained. “Reports state that people hear bumps and slams in the halls at night. And the official school website has recordings from a previous ghost hunt of a woman screaming.” 

“I don’t trust audio recordings.” Shane admitted. “If I can’t see the people recording I can’t trust what they find.” 

“As much sense as that makes,” Ryan granted, “there are several public safety officers on campus who can confirm the building was locked down save for the ghost hunters who locked themselves in the bathroom.” 

“Still not buying it.” Shane shook his head. 

“You don’t buy anything. What’s the difference?” 

“You make a compelling point Bergara.” 

“I always do.” Ryan gave his fiancé a smug look. Earning a soft smile in return. Ryan led him down the hall to the bathroom in question. 

“Solitary?” Shane suggested. 

“Alright I guess.” Ryan hesitated. “You wanna go first?”

“I’ll go first.” Shane agreed. “Five minutes?”

“Five minutes.” Shane nodded, and kissed Ryan quickly before disappearing into the bathroom. “He’s either gonna die in there or become possessed.” Ryan told the camera. 

“You always think that.” TJ said. 

“You know me.” Ryan shrugged. “I worry too much.” Ryan went back and forth with the two other men while Shane went through his time alone. 

“This is almost boring.” Shane called out to them. “The most exciting thing in here is dead plants.”

“Yeah well you got two more minutes Big Guy.” Ryan called back. 

“Why are there even plants in here?” He questioned. “This is a bathroom.” 

“I don’t think anyone even uses this bathroom anymore.”

“I wouldn’t either. It’s gross.” Ryan laughed, and Shane felt his laughter in his chest even through the door. 

“Alright. Times up.” Ryan informed Shane. Shane stepped out of the bathroom and gave Ryan a bright smile. Holding the door open. 

“After you.” 

“Alright, here we go.” Ryan sucked in a breath. 

“You’ll be fine, Baby.” Shane assured. 

“Hope you’re right.” Ryan sighed and stepped into the room. “And don’t call me Baby.” Shane laughed, closing the door behind him. 

“Oh boy. Okay.” Ryan was alone in the bathroom. “Hello. If there’s someone in here with me, can you say something?” He waited in silence. Half hoping nothing would happen, but also wanting proof. 

He jumped at the sound of one of the bathroom stalls slamming. 

“Ryan?” Shane asked. “Are you alright?” The stall slammed again, and Ryan screamed. “Ryan?!” Ryan stood frozen in the middle of the room. Afraid to move. He felt something brush against his arm. 

“Shane!” He called. “Shane, I don’t like this.” 

“Die.” A voice whispered in his ear. He screamed again, tears streaming down his face. “Die.” Ryan fell to the floor, a panic attack taking hold of him. 

“Ryan!” Shane burst into the room, running straight for Ryan’s crumpled form. Pulling the smaller man into his arms. “It’s alright, Baby. It’s okay. I’m here. Nothing’s gonna hurt you.” He let Ryan sob into his chest, petting his hair softly. “You’re okay. You’re safe.” He kissed his temple.

Ryan began to calm down slowly, his breathing becoming less rapid. “Come on. Let’s get you out of here.” He helped Ryan stand up, holding him against him for support. He pulled at the door. “Um, Ryan. I have some bad news.”

“Don’t tell me the doors stuck. Please don’t tell me the doors stuck.” 

“I’m afraid the door is stuck.” 

“No. No. No. Nononononono.” Ryan sunk back down the floor. 

“Guys!” Shane began pounding on the door. “Guys the doors stuck! Get help!” 

“We’re going to get public safety.” TJ told them. “Try to stay calm. We’ll be as fast as we can.” Shane heard the two men begin running, and he turned his attention back to Ryan. 

“They’re gonna get us out of here.” He promised. “Everything’s gonna be fine.” He pulled Ryan to his chest. He kissed his head. Ryan shook violently against him. “Hey. Hey, look at me.” He lifted his chin. “We’re gonna be alright.” 

“I-I heard someone say die.” Shane paused. “Whatever is in here isn’t happy.” 

“Don’t think about that.” Shane instructed. “Nothing’s going to hurt you.” Ryan looked into his eyes, breathing heavily. “Find something to distract you.” Ryan closed his eyes, and Shane suddenly felt his lips on his. The kiss was panicked, and rushed. Ryan pouring all his fear into. Shane kissed him back with equal urgency. 

“Daddy.” Ryan broke the kiss. “Please.” Shane recognized the want in Ryan’s voice. The need. 

“Are you sure, Baby?” He asked. “Do you really think that’s a good idea?”

“I don’t care.” Ryan shook his head. “You said find a distraction.” He kissed him again. “This is my distraction.” 

“Alright.” They repositioned themselves so Ryan was sitting in Shane’s lap. Straddling him. Shane’s hands rested on Ryan’s hips, Ryan’s arms snaking over his shoulders. Their lips met again, Ryan grinding down on Shane. The older moaning into his lips. 

“Does this really turn you on?” Shane asked. Ryan blushed. “It does. Fear turns you on, doesn’t it?”

“Shut up.” Ryan ground down again. “You don’t seem to be fairing much better.”

“How could I not?” Shane asked. Ryan laughed and pulled Shane in for another searing kiss. 

“Please touch me, Daddy.” Ryan begged. 

“Of course, Baby.” Shane reached between them and undid the button of Ryan’s jeans. His hand reached into his boxers, wrapping around his hard member and earning a moan from his fiancé. He pumped him slowly, Ryan crying out. “I love the noises you make.” Ryan mewled at the attention. His fear forgotten. 

“Faster.” Shane picked up his pace, jerking Ryan off faster. “I’m-i’m gonna-fuck! Shane I’m so close.”

“Go on, Baby.” Shane encouraged. “Come for Daddy.” With a few more pumps of his hand, Shane had Ryan cumming. Spraying his seed all over Shane’s sweater. Ryan fell onto Shane’s chest, head resting on his shoulder. 

A bang on the door had the pair scrambling to their feet. Shane pulling off the stained sweater as the door was forced open.

“Are you guys alright?” The officer asked. 

“We’re fine.” Shane assured, pulling Ryan close to him again. “We should be going now. Thank you for letting us explore.” The officer nodded, moving to the side to let them through. Shane told TJ they were calling the investigation for the night. 

They returned to the hotel. Ryan suddenly exhausted. 

“We should get some rest.” Shane suggested. “It’s been a long day.” He sat on the bed to take off his shoes, pausing for a moment to watch Ryan as he padded around the room. “Why do you keep doing it?” He asked suddenly. 

“Doing what?” Ryan looked up from his bag. 

“This.” He gestured to Ryan. “Scaring yourself shitless to prove a point. It’s not good for you, Babe.” Ryan stopped.

“I don’t really know.” Ryan confessed. “I guess I just want to know if there’s more out there.” 

“But is it really worth it?” Ryan made his way over to the bed, draping his arms around Shane’s neck. “I’m worried about you. I hate seeing you like that. It’s scarier than any possible ghost could be.”

“There’s no reason for you to worry about me.” Ryan assured. “I’m a tough guy. And besides,” he kissed Shane’s forehead, “I have you there to protect me.” Shane smiled softly, and pulled Ryan closer by his hips. 

“I’ll always be there.” He promised.

“I know.” Ryan kissed him gently. “I love you.”

“I love you too.” 

“It was really clever.” Ryan commented. “The way you proposed.”

“I figured you’d think that.” Shane kissed his nose. A giggle escaping Ryan’s lips. “Come on. We should sleep.” Ryan nodded in agreement, going to finish getting ready for bed.

Finally, the two were cuddled up in bed. Ryan’s head resting on Shane’s chest. 

“How did you know?” Ryan asked. “That you wanted to marry me?”

“I think it was when I realized I couldn’t imagine any way to spend the rest of my life than going on these crazy adventures with you.” He kissed the top of Ryan’s head. “Or discussing conspiracy theories till all hours of the morning.” He lifted Ryan’s face to look in his eyes. “And when I realized I always wanted to wake up to this face.” 

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me.” Ryan admitted. 

“Me too.”

**Author's Note:**

> The girl in question is me and there is in fact a room in the psych building that I cannot stand up in. But everyone else I know can. But they say it feels heavier. I figured as soon as Shane heard it he was like "I got an idea"


End file.
